Madeleine de Proust
by Woshi
Summary: Ce monde avait bien des inconvénients, mais au moins il permettait à Quentin de mettre son passé, et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés, dans une éternelle parenthèse. C'était oublier le monstre avec lequel il était bloqué, bien décidé à l'aider à se remémorer tous les bons moments de son enfance.


**Madeleine de proust**

Disclaimer: Le jeu vidéo Dead By Daylight et le film Freddy: Les griffes de la nuit ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre: One shot, angst, mort de personnage, mention d'abus sexuels sur mineur, torture psychologique et violence

Rating: T

Personnages/Couple: Quentin Smith/Freddy Krueger, Nea, Dwight,David King, Laurie Strode

Résumé: Ce monde avait bien des inconvénients, mais au moins il permettait à Quentin de mettre son passé, et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés, dans une éternelle parenthèse. C'était oublier le monstre avec lequel il était bloqué, bien décidé à l'aider à se remémorer tous les bons moments de son enfance.

Note: Bonjour à tous! Première fanfic sur DBD, et le fandom de Freddy en même temps. J'avais pensé que je posterais des drabble parodiques en premier, et puis ma partie de trash shippeuse m'a détournée du droit chemin (j'assume mes goûts glauques). A la base, cette fanfic devait être beaucoup plus explicite et finir en relation non consentie. J'ai préféré rester dans l'implicite et explorer une facette peu exploité de Freddy que je trouvais intéressante.

Je verrais si je fais une suite plus explicite justement, si le concept plaît.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé.

Quentin ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était bloqué dans ce purgatoire avec les autres survivants. Les plus "vieux" avaient arrêté de compter, en quelque sorte résignés à purger éternellement entre la vie et la mort. Ce camp rudimentaire était leur seul havre de paix, le seul endroit où les tueurs ne pouvaient les atteindre. Pas même lui. Freddy Krueger ne pouvait plus pénétrer l'esprit de quiconque en dehors des phases de procès, et même à ce moment, son pouvoir n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant.

Et tout comme eux, il était bloqué dans ce monde où il ne pourrait plus jamais tuer quiconque, sinon les mêmes personnes qui reviendraient de toute façon à la vie.

Pour Quentin, c'était un moindre mal. Certes, il était condamné à rester dans cette forêt non loin de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, qu'il pouvait revoir à n'importe quel procès, mais en échange, il était éloigné des autres. Il était éloigné de Nancy. C'était peu cher payé si cela voulait dire qu'elle était à l'abri de ce salopard pour toujours. Et ce monde n'était pas si horrible. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient dans des conditions rudimentaires, sans réserve, ni électricité dont ils n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin, ils se tenaient mutuellement compagnie.

Il y en avait peu avec qui Quentin avait réellement noué des liens.

Outre Claudette et Dwight qui étaient naturellement sympathiques avec tout le monde en tant que vétérans de ce sordide jeu, le jeune homme ne se sentait réellement proche que de David King et Laurie Strode, l'un parce qu'ils avaient finit par s'apprécier avec le temps, l'autre parce qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Une haine féroce contre le tueur qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle. Ils étaient peut-être les seuls à se comprendre mutuellement par rapport à cela et discutaient parfois pendant des heures sur la manière dont il avait gâché leur vie, bien avant d'arriver dans ce monde.

Finalement, l'adolescent avait fini par s'y faire, alternant les moments calmes du camp aux moments de tension du procès, et même s'il avait la malchance de tomber sur Freddy lorsqu'il était choisi, au moins il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui faire rien de plus que ce qu'il faisait aux autres survivants. Le blesser, l'accrocher, le sacrifier et rarement le tuer de ses propres griffes. Cela s'arrêtait là. Et même si la douleur était présente, et recommencerait, il n'aurait rien de plus. Et Quentin savait à quel point ça devait être frustrant. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait un peu de satisfaction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les choses n'allaient pas très bien.

Se retrouver dans la reconstitution de la maternelle de Badham n'était déjà pas une bonne manière de commencer pour Quentin. Même si elle était factice, les détails apportés au bâtiment lui remontaient malgré lui les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés, et le sentiment de malaise avec. C'était l'endroit où lui et Nancy avaient cru battre Krueger, pour que ce démon revienne finalement d'entre les morts et se venge sur lui. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où tout avait commencé pour eux.

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Tout semblait néanmoins s'opposer à ce qu'il fasse cette session l'esprit tranquille alors qu'il entendit une chanson horriblement familière se rapprocher. Il aurait donné cher pour que ce soit une autre mélodie, mais il n'y avait aucun doute alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer contre son gré. C'était la comptine de Freddy. Comprenant rapidement qu'il était l'objet d'obsession de l'homme brûlé, il se dépêcha de courir loin du générateur afin de laisser le champ libre aux autres. Il savait que leur bourreau allait se ruer vers lui dès qu'il l'aurait vu et il ne s'était pas trompé.

L'adolescent fut poursuivi jusqu'à l'école maternelle, endroit de ce lieu qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper, mais le tueur savait bien anticiper ses déplacements, et il se retrouva bloqué dans le rêve sans espoir d'échappatoire. D'un coup de griffe, Freddy le mis à terre et l'accrocha juste dans la cour de récréation. Ce fut David qui vint le sauver et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé pour donner un coup de main aux autres. Quentin était blessé, il devait se soigner avant de recommencer le travail, mais il avait besoin de matériel. Il lui fallait un coffre, il y trouverait à coup sûr une trousse à pharmacie.

Pendant de trop longues secondes, il erra autour du bâtiment, le ventre ensanglanté sans réussir à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit plus loin un générateur qui venait d'être fait, attirant donc leur poursuivant de l'autre côté. Cela lui laissa un peu de répit, mais il devait se faire une raison: il devait rentrer dans le bâtiment. Résigné, il prit la grande porte avec une étrange sensation. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, c'était souvent sous le coup de la panique ou de la précipitation, il ne faisait jamais vraiment attention au décor, ni prit le temps d'explorer. Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'intérieur était lugubre et mal éclairé, comme il s'y attendait. Les murs décrépis la plupart des lampes brisées, son chemin n'était éclairé que par la lueur de la lune extétieure. Les casiers bleus du couloir étaient pour la plupart ouverts, voir sans porte.

_Dans l'un d'entre eux, il rangea soigneusement son sac et son goûter de l'après-midi._

_Généralement, il n'aimait pas la récréation. Comme il était un enfant introvertit, les autres enfants ne venaient pas jouer avec lui et il restait seul dans son coin._

_Mais récemment, il était impliqué dans les jeux des autres, et il ne s'ennuyait plus du tout._

Quentin déglutit en continuant sa visite. Il y avait un trou au milieu du passage, menant directement au sous-sol. Il préféra largement faire le tour avant d'y descendre et atterrit dans la salle de classe principale où de multiples dessins et matériel scolaire finissaient de dépérir. Certains pupitres étaient sans chaise, parsemés de graffitis enfantins. Le tableau avait encore quelques traces illisibles d'une leçon passée écrite à la craie. Quelques livres rongés par l'humidité et la moisissure croupissaient dans une petite bibliothèque au fond.

_L'alphabet était compliqué à retenir, et il pensait ne jamais y arriver. Alors que les autres le connaissaient déjà par coeur._

_Cela devint beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il apprit une chanson magique qui l'aida à le mémoriser immédiatement._

_Il apprit que Nancy avait eu exactement la même méthode que lui._

_C'était sûrement la même personne qui la leur avait appris_

Après avoir fait le tour deux fois bredouille, il se décida à emprunter les escaliers pour chercher au sous-sol. Le temps pressait, il se vidait de son sang, leur poursuivant n'allait pas rester indéfiniment à l'autre bout du lieu et les autres pourraient avoir besoin de son aide d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne savait même pas combien de générateurs venaient d'être fait depuis. Peut-être que les portes étaient sur le point d'être ouverte, et lui, il était dans un traquenard.

Malgré cette urgence, il n'arriva pas à presser le pas, comme hypnotisé dans ses propres souvenirs qui faisaient surface. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au jardin avant de prendre les marches. Les arbres avaient étrangement encore toutes leur feuille, mais les grillages étaient ouverts dans certaines zones. La haie était pourtant bien taillée et il n'y avait pas trop de mauvaises herbes. Il repéra instinctivement la balançoire et le fond du jardin bien dissimulé par un des grands arbres.

_Cache-cache était son jeu préféré, parce qu'il était très doué._

_Une fois sur deux, il gagnait tout seul, et recevait des félicitations. C'était le seul moment passé dans cet endroit où il ressentait de la fierté et le sentiment de réellement faire partie du groupe, alors que paradoxalement, il le passait majoritairement seul._

_"Je me demande comment tu trouve tes cachettes, Quentin. Tu veux pas les partager avec nous?"_

_Il ne partageait jamais ses cachettes, parce qu'elles lui servaient aussi de havre de paix quand il voulait s'isoler._

_Pourtant, quelqu'un a réussi à lui faire révéler, mais c'était un bon compromis._

_Une cachette contre une autre._

Arrivé en bas, il déglutit et du s'essuyer le front sous la bouffée de chaleur qu'il reçut à cause de la vapeur.

Les lieux ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ce qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars quand il était poursuivi. Des tuyaux fumants, un incinérateur, un labyrinthe, aucune lumière sinon celle du feu, et aucune sortie visible. Il devait vite trouver ce qu'il cherchait et partir d'ici. Cet endroit lui donnait la nausée par sa simple ambiance. Même si c'était factice, elle était trop bien refaite pourqu'il n'y pense pas. Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Ni de ces cauchemars mortels, ni de ces souvenirs nauséabonds. Les courses-poursuites, les heures à lutter contre le sommeil, les recherches interminables sur ce qui leur arrivait.

La réponse amère qui avait découlé de la mort de ses amis.

_"Tu vois, Quentin. Moi aussi, j'aime bien m'isoler parfois." _

_"Ouah! Elle est trop bien, beaucoup mieux que la mienne. Dites, je pourrais revenir, s'il vous plaît?" _

_"Uniquement si tu me promets de n'en parler à personne." _

_"C'est promis, Monsieur Krueger!"_

Le jeune homme brun du se retenir contre un mur en sentant la bile lui remonter. Il s'était promis de ne plus laisser sa mémoire le parasiter. Surtout pas dans un moment comme ça où chaque seconde comptait. Il voulait se forcer à bouger mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tout lui revenait avec une violence qui gela son sang dans ses veines d'un effroi qu'il pensait avoir surpassé. Cet endroit, l'odeur du bois brûlé, la chaleur environnante, et cette chanson qui resonnait dans sa tête, annonçant l'arrivée du diable.

La chanson...

Il s'en rendit compte beaucoup trop tard. Sa tête tourna. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Son monde devint beaucoup plus sombre. Derrière lui, Freddy qui n'attendait que ce moment pour lui asséner le coup qui le mettrait en état critique. Il était mort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais le tueur le laissa joncher au sol et remonta. Quentin réalisa que tous les générateurs avaient été faits pendant sa fouille et qu'ils étaient certainement tous aux portes de sortie. Portes qui allaient être bloquées un certain temps par la malédiction du tueur, n'attendant que ce moment pour les attraper.

C'était mauvais. Il fallait qu'ils partent et le laissent derrière, sinon ils se feraient tous prendre, et Quentin ne voulait pas être le responsable de leur mort. Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de force, l'adolescent bouclé rampa vers les escaliers. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rendre la tâche plus compliquée à cet enfoiré et, si jamais quelqu'un avait la folie de revenir pour lui, se tenir prêt à repartir immédiatement vers la sortie.

C'était la première fois qu'il croyait vraiment en ses liens avec autrui.

_"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer un peu plus avec les autres enfants, Quentin?" _

_"Ils disent que je suis bizarre, parce que je n'aime pas leurs jeux..."_

_Il se tue pendant un long moment, puis tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers l'adulte qui était venu le voir avec une mine inquiète sur le visage._

_"Est-ce que c'est vrai, monsieur Krueger? Est-ce que vous aussi, vous me trouvez bizarre?"_

_Lui, l'enfant toujours reclus dans son monde et parlant très peu avec les autres. Lui qui ne touchait pas aux sports de garçon comme le foot ou le baseball, mais préférait lire dans son coin. Lui qui dérangeait aux règles traditionnelles malgré lui sur ce qu'on attendait de lui. Même ses parents, surtout son père, n'approuvaient pas ce comportement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils essayèrent de le comprendre. Trop occupés, trop absents pour se soucier réellement de la manière dont il vivait ce traitement._

_"Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas bizarre, Quentin." Répondit l'homme d'un ton doux. "Tu es juste différent. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, c'est ce qui te rend unique. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime d'ailleurs. Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons."_

_Depuis ce jour, il ne tenta plus de changer pour plaire aux autres, puisqu'il plaisait déjà à quelqu'un en étant lui-même._

Pendant un moment, le jeune homme crut avoir été oublié, et espérait sortir, se cacher dans un buisson et attendre quelqu'un, voire ramper vers la sortie. Ses espoirs partirent en fumé lorsqu'il vit la silhouette habillée en rayure s'approcher de lui avec un sourire narquois. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le ramasse et l'accroche pour en finir. Ou bien qu'il le transperce de ses griffes s'il avait pensé à faire une offrande à l'entité pour le tuer lui-même.

Au lieu de ça, il lui parla, calmement.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tes amis t'ont abandonné ici.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Quentin entendit des mots sortir de sa bouche. Il resta abasourdit, si bien qu'il sentit à peine se faire relever du sol pour retourner à la cave. Il attendit le crochet qui ne vint jamais. À la place, le tueur l'emporta à un endroit secret de cette partie de l'école, et le lâcha sur le vieux matelas qui jonchait dans un coin entre deux tuyaux. Ses blessures lui faisaient trop mal pour réussir à se lever, ou même bouger, et il perdait du sang en quantité inquiétante. S'il ne recevait pas des soins d'ici peu de temps, il allait très certainement mourir d'hémorragie.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait étant donné la compagnie qu'il avait.

_"Tu es sûr que tu préfères rester jardiner avec moi plutôt que de t'amuser avec les autres?" _

_"Oui! Je veux apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les fleurs! S'il vous plaît, montrez-moi! J'ai essayé de lire un livre, mais je ne comprends pas tout."_

_Il reçut un petit rire en réponse._

_"Montre-moi. Je vais t'expliquer."_

Freddy se pencha vers lui et posa sa main griffue sur son torse pour le décourager de faire quelconque geste brusque qui pourrait aggraver son état. Son sourire froid était figé sur son visage brûlé alors que ses yeux vitreux reflétaient une certaine satisfaction devant l'impuissance de sa proie. Il savourait sa vengeance sur le garçon qui l'avait piégé ici avec lui, à l'abri de toutes les victimes qu'il aurait pu faire. Il savait que sa seule présence lui inspirait du dégoût et de la haine, et il s'en délectait. Tout comme il se délectait de ses peurs et de ses souvenirs qu'il tentait de refouler au plus profond de lui.

-Calme. Dit-il d'un ton profond. Nous avons encore du temps pour nous amuser, ce serait dommage de l'écourter.

-Va mourir!

Quentin fut choqué par sa propre voix. Ils n'avaient généralement aucune interaction avec les tueurs, autrement que par les gestes et mimiques. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui et Krueger échangeaient. À ce moment précis, l'adolescent avait tellement de rancoeur, de colère à faire sortir qu'un torrent d'insultes n'aurait pas suffi. Il se retrouva beaucoup trop submergé par l'émotion pour trouver une meilleure réplique.

-Déjà? J'avais simplement envie qu'on se remémore un peu le bon vieux temps, toi et moi.

C'était un cauchemar. Un vrai cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, chez lui ou au camp avec les autres survivants, peu importe. Mais il allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas rester coincé ici avec le démon de ses rêves et de son enfance venir ouvrir une plaie encore béante en lui juste pour son plaisir sadique. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces "bons moments". Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la gentillesse de monsieur Kreger, de sa compréhension, de ses encouragements, de ses secrets, ses astuces magiques qui l'avaient aidé pendant cette rare période de bonheur.

Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler parce que c'était précisément des bons moments, et ils rendaient ce qu'il avait vécu par la suite encore plus horrible.

-Tu étais un si gentil garçon, et tu passais énormément de temps avec moi. Susurra Freddy en flattant les courbes de son corps. Peut-être le plus dévoué de tous, le plus facile à convaincre et à influencer. J'adorais ça.

Le dos de ses doigts griffus remonta jusqu'à la joue du jeune homme pour l'effleurer. La sensation froide du métal contre sa peau n'était rien par rapport au malaise qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ce même métal qui pouvait à tout moment transpercer sa chair et mettre ses organes à vif. Il n'aurait alors plus que quelques secondes avant d'être enfin libéré. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Son tortionnaire aimait beaucoup trop faire durer ce genre de moment pour y mettre fin. À la place, il préféra s'en servir de la manière la plus douce qui soit, comme s'il tenait entre ses mains une poupée de verre qu'il ne fallait pas briser.

Ce contraste entre la dangerosité palpable et ce traitement de faveur était juste insupportable.

-Si isolé, personne ne voulait de toi...à part le gentil monsieur Kreger. Le seul qui te comprenait réellement, qui t'aimait pour ce que tu étais.

-Ferme-la, salopard!

Un rire sordide lui répondit, le faisant frissonner d'horreur. Cette ordure savait toucher là où ça faisait mal. Sa solitude qui l'avait rendu si vulnérable pour cet homme avide de proie fragile. Il n'avait eu qu'à s'approcher et lui donner toute l'affection dont il manquait cruellement depuis son arrivée dans cette école. Jamais il ne s'était méfié une seule fois, jamais il n'avait remis en question ses agissements, et il était l'un des rares enfants à s'être tu jusqu'à la fin, laissant ses camarades dénoncer le jardinier à sa place.

Le visage défiguré se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, murmurant à son oreille:

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi c'était toi que j'avais attaqué après ma résurrection, et pas Nancy?

Les yeux cernés du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent à cette question rhétorique. Une question qu'il s'était posé mainte et mainte fois. Lorsque lui et Nancy étaient revenus de cet enfer, pensant avoir battu le monstre de leur rêve, la vie avait repris un temps son cours. Jusqu'à ce que Freddy revienne hanter son sommeil, profitant de la dernière bataille l'ayant laissé passablement affaibli pour l'achever. Quentin n'avait pas pu tenir et avait cédé au sommeil, et donc à la mort. Pourtant, avant d'arriver ici, il avait été sûr d'une chose: Freddy n'était jamais revenu visiter Nancy avant d'être happé à son tour dans ce monde.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu? L'envie de se venger de celui qui s'était mis entre lui et sa préférée? Très certainement. Le fait de vouloir garder la meilleure pour la fin? Assurément. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications que celles-ci à ses yeux, et pourtant, une partie de lui attendait avec impatience la confirmation. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était définitivement en sécurité. Il attendit, vainement, une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, Freddy savoura sa frustration et lui chuchota:

-De tous les garçons, tu as toujours été mon préféré. En fait, tu étais mon préféré, juste après Nancy.

C'est tout ce dont il eut le droit. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de hurler sa rage fut la stupeur lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude lui lécher l'arrière de l'oreille. Son coeur rata un battement. L'envie de vomir qu'il ressentit à ce moment fut couverte par une autre sensation beaucoup plus désagréable. Une sensation familière qu'il ne voulait pas revivre. Ce contact, comme la main sur sa joue, comme l'autre main qui glissait sur son ventre pour descendre dangereusement, lui était familier. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que ça le soit.

Il serra instinctivement les jambes et détourna le visage.

-Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas? De nos petits jeux? Tu étais toujours si enthousiaste lorsqu'ils commençaient. C'était nos moments à nous.

-Non pas ça!

Son agresseur l'ignora, et prit alors une voix beaucoup plus doucereuse:

-Tu fais bien comme je te dis. Comme ça, tu es un bon garçon Quentin. Cela ne te dérange pas si je prends quelques photos ?

Ces mots eurent un écho violent dans sa tête. Une floppée d'images défila devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne réussisse à l'arrêter. Tous les souvenirs liés à ces paroles lui revinrent, par morceaux, par brides, et avec elles, les sensations qu'il voulait oublier. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé les photos, mais il entendait encore le son du déclic de l'appareil qui immortalisait ces moments honteux incrustés dans sa chair. Plus que jamais, il espérait pouvoir s'arracher la peau pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'être sale, et que plus rien ne pourrait jamais le laver.

C'était horrible, alors pourquoi avait-il cette étrange chaleur en lui?

-Tu as toujours voulu ça. Répondit Freddy pour lui. Que ce soit avant ou maintenant, tu étais désespéré d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui t'aime réellement pour ce que tu es. Et j'étais là pour ça. Je t'aimais comme tu étais. Et comment n'aurais-je pas pu? Tu étais tellement mignon. Et encore maintenant...

Ses doigts non griffus remontèrent sur ses cheveux pour entrelacer ses boucles brunes sous le bonnet gris. Une autre sensation familière, rattachée à d'autres souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas. Cette main lui avait si souvent caressé les cheveux. Son bourreau aussi devait s'en rappeler. L'époque où sa chevelure était encore plus dense, plus douce, plus agréable au toucher. Il avait passé des heures à l'explorer tandis que le garçon le laissait faire, assis ou allongé contre lui, sans se douter de ce que ses mains avaient l'intention de lui faire plus tard.

Le cauchemar se pencha de nouveau pour lui susurrer d'un ton mielleux, presque languissant:

-Tu es mon adorable Quentin.

L'adolescent voulait hurler, partir, vomir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il n'y arriva pas, parce qu'il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait raison. Enfant, il s'était senti tellement seul, tellement mal aimé que Monsieur Krueger fut comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Son sourire, sa gentillesse, sa compagnie. Et quand bien même il lui avait fait des choses horribles par la suite, une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à rejeter ce soulagement qu'il avait apporté à son coeur. Cette même partie qui avait refusé de croire, au début, qu'il avait été coupable de ce qu'on l'avait accusé, et qu'on l'ait brûlé pour ça, remettant en cause la parole de son père et même celle de Nancy.

Au fond, il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter que Monsieur Krueger fût ce même monstre qui avait torturé et tué ses camarades.

-Pitié, arrêtez... Je ne veux pas...

Quentin était dans une agonie psychologique, torturé entre les bons et les mauvais souvenirs liés à cet homme. Ses paroles réconfortantes et ses propositions obscènes. Ses sourires chaleureux et ses regards lubriques. Ses caresses tendres et ses touchers blessants. Il voulait juste que ça cesse. Qu'il puisse haïr librement ce démon sans se retrouver face à ce dilemme qui ne devrait même pas exister. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? Pourquoi était-il toujours autant rattaché à ces moments de joie passés avec lui? Ils auraient dû partir en fumé dès lors qu'il avait trahi sa confiance.

Au fond, il savait pourquoi.

-Mon pauvre petit Quentin. Tu as toujours été si fragile, si émotif. Mais je suis là.

La main griffue se posa sur ses yeux sans le blesser, et le noir complet envahit sa vision. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cet homme était le pire. Lui rappeler tous ces moments pour pouvoir mieux le torturer psychologiquement, sans même avoir à le blesser physiquement. À quel point était-il en train de savourer sa douleur? À quel point se sentait-il victorieux d'avoir ouvert une plaie béante? Se comporter de nouveau comme à l'époque juste pour le perturber et lui faire perdre ses repères pour qu'il se retrouve incapable de le détester pleinement.

-C'est bientôt fini. Murmura Freddy au-dessus de lui.

Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Des lèvres qu'il avait déjà goûtées. Il ne lutta même pas contre elles, déjà repoussé au-delà de ses limites mentales. Son souffle devint de plus en plus faible. Son corps avait continué à se vider de son sang, et l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Il se laissa aller, priant pour qu'elle arrive rapidement, afin qu'à son réveil, il fasse comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Un mauvais rêve qu'il prétendra n'avoir jamais existé.

Tout comme ces souvenirs désormais frais en lui.

_"C'est l'heure de la sieste, Quentin." _

_"Je ne veux pas aller dormir avec les autres. Je peux rester s'il vous plaît?"_

_Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à insister beaucoup, et il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur un matelas, des genoux en guise d'oreiller._

_"C'est la dernière fois, Quentin." Fit l'homme en lui caressant les cheveux._

_"Oui Monsieur Krueger."_

_Le mouvement dans sa masse capillaire le détendait toujours assez pour qu'il s'endorme très rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage apaisé de l'homme qui veillait sur son sommeil en toute quiétude._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était au camp avec les autres.

Dwight s'excusa mille fois d'être parti en le laissant derrière, mais Freddy les avait tous chassés jusqu'aux portes de sortie. Quentin ne leur en voulait pas, il savait que parfois, il n'y avait rien à faire pour sauver un camarade dans une situation désespérée. Nea vint le voir peu de temps après.

-Quand même, tu as mis du temps avant de revenir. Normalement, le sacrifice est assez expéditif.

L'adolescent détourna le regard, confus.

-C'est parce qu'il m'a laissé mourir par hémorragie...

La fille au bonnet haussa les sourcils de surprise. Voilà qui était peu commun, surtout quand il ne restait qu'un survivant à la portée du tueur. Ne serait-ce que pour se faire bien voir de l'entité, c'était une question de principe de sacrifier celui qui restait. Et elle imaginait mal Freddy ne pas retrouver sa victime qu'il avait laissée à terre.

-En tout cas, cela fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi comme ça. À ton retour, tu es resté pas mal de temps endormis, tu as l'air un peu plus reposé.

-Ah, vraiment? Tant mieux...

Nea haussa les épaules et finit par se détourner de lui.

Honnêtement, Quentin n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus reposé. Bien au contraire. Maintenant qu'il était totalement en possession de ses moyens, il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé dans ce sous-sol avec Freddy. De tous ces souvenirs qui lui étaient remontés d'un coup. Du tueur qui avait exalté tous les points sensibles en lui pour pouvoir le manipuler et le torturer psychologiquement. De la manière dont il s'était comporté, l'accompagnant dans la mort plutôt que de la finir de manière violente comme il en avait l'habitude.

Une fois tout reconstitué, une seule question persistait: pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Pour pouvoir mieux le faire souffrir. C'était la réponse la plus évidente. Après lui avoir remémoré ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux, Freddy se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était une douce vengeance pour lui, de le voir se débattre entre le fantôme de Monsieur Krueger qu'il chérissait tant et le démon qu'incarnait Freddy. Pourtant, l'adolescent sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Aussi terrible que ce soit de l'imaginer, il avait eu l'occasion idéale pour lui faire beaucoup plus de mal que de simples paroles, mais il n'avait rien fait d'horrible pour une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin... Marmonna l'adolescent dans une rancoeur amère en serrant les poings.

Qu'avait-il d'autre à gagner en rappelant à Quentin ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le bon comme le mauvais? Une voix insidieuse dans sa tête lui soufflait depuis le début la réponse. Une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas écouter, mais qui s'imposait de plus en plus à lui au fur et à mesure qu'il la repoussait. Une voix plus grave, plus suave qui s'enracinait au plus profond de son coeur et se gravait sur sa peau aussi profondément que les coups de griffes. C'est en voyant la cicatrice de l'une d'entre elles qu'il se résigna à accepter ce fait qu'il avait entendu juste avant de succomber à la faucheuse.

_-N'oublie jamais que tu es à moi. Depuis cette période à la maternelle jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours été à moi. Et personne ne pourra rien y changer, ni Nancy, ni personne. Tu resteras toujours mon mignon petit Quentin._


End file.
